


Gorgeous Nightmare

by Keeksykeeksx



Category: You Series - Caroline Kepnes
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Horror, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeksykeeksx/pseuds/Keeksykeeksx
Summary: Joe is pre-trial for the murders of Peach and Beck. Locked away from his Love he meets Dr Kiki Fox the prison's shrink. He resents the hour a day that he is expected to spend with her but somewhere a long the line he realizes there is something all too familiar about her. And not just the fact she happens to have the same last name as one of his fake names.A tale of manipulation and suspense.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Joe Goldberg

People always are more obvious and opaque than they like to think, watch them long enough and they soon show their true colours.  
She was a short brunette. Not one of my usual types but she caught my eye when I least expected it. I hate shrinks. But Love's “really fabulous” lawyer advised to plea mental instability. Bullshit. Now I had to spend an hour a day in Dr Fox's office at the other end of the prison campus. I don't suppose I even looked at her the first few times. I sat in silence and pictured being back with Love in our bed with her swelling stomach that housed our baby. She tried to talk though. Oh, how she talked. Dr Fox or Kiki as she tried to insist, I should call her would try talking about anything and everything to me, but she was lucky if she got a single syllable out of me.  
Love's fabulous lawyer had also suggested to not talk too much even to a shrink as confidentiality means shit in prison.  
I don't know what it was that piqued my interest. But against the advice of the almighty rich person’s lawyer I started talking.  
Katherine “Kiki” Fox was freshly qualified with only small-time psychiatry gigs prior to landing "her big break" ugh Hollywood mentality remains even when in prison. She wore small fitted colourful dresses to work in a multitude of shades with matching tights. She didn’t seem like the sort to be working in a prison. But under the pastel illusion of a manic pixie dream girl I could tell she was tough. Her long eyelashes and big blue eyes were a mere distraction, I think she at times resented the looks that in Hollywood people would nip, tuck and die for. However, I believe other times she relished it and utilised it to manipulate, now that was very Hollywood.  
“Did you see Love yesterday Joe?” She asked tilting her head to one side like a begging spaniel. The “cutesiness” was unbearable.  
“Yes, I did.” I answered in a grunting tonality.  
“Not long until the baby arrives is it?” I met her eyes, those big blue eyes and narrowed my own with a scowl.  
“No its not. But I’m here aren’t I? Not taking care of her like I should be.”

Kiki looks sympathetically at me, playing the understanding and empathy card. She couldn’t understand, she clearly lived and breathed her work. The quick glance I got at her daily planner included no dates or outings with friends and the only photo on her desk was of her dog. I highly doubted she had ever been in a serious romantic relationship. Fabulous lawyer advised even with the insanity plea I would likely be looking at least ten years to life. Our child will be in middle school before I even get out.  
I sat in silence for the rest of the hour, Kiki attempted to reinitiate conversation with me a couple more times before giving up and the only sound that filled the room was the ticking of her small lucky cat clock on her desk.  
The clock chimed indicating I was free to go. I arose from my seat at the sound of the bell in an almost pavlovian reflex. 

Kiki perked up at the sound also and gave me a massive grin.  
“See you tomorrow Joe.” She smiled and I gave a short nod as I made my way towards the door where a correctional officer was camped outside to cuff and escort me back.  
In my cell I laid down on my bunk and closed my eyes; the only perk of being pre-trial and having a very wealthy girlfriend meant I had a cell to myself. I loosened the ties of my prison slacks and waited to hear the correctional officer to finish his cell rounds before slipping my hand into them. I pictured Love’s naked body next to me, kissing me, laughing, moaning under my touch. In my mind I was home. I came hard and quickly returned to reality; sticky and very much still in prison. 

I got up from my bunk and changed into my only other pair of spare slacks they were already worn, and laundry day wasn’t until Thursday so I would have to put up with these for another three days.

Prison is a far cry from “glamorous” Hollywood.

I returned to my bunk, they were trying to make me accountable for two murders Beck and Peaches. Fuck Dr Nicky for squealing innocence long enough for them to further investigate me. At least they didn’t know of Candace’s trip out to sea or Benji’s burnt corpse or Delilah in her watery body bag or Officer Fincher buried out in Cabo. I am the keeper of many graves.  
Love didn’t care, I told her everything and beautiful Love went and saved my ass once with the fucking mug of my DNA at the Salinger’s house. She truly loves me, I can get through this for her. Candace wouldn’t have done this for me, Beck didn’t love me not even an ounce as much. She tried to escape me as if I was the bad guy when she broke my heart, cheated on me with Dr Nicky and hid it from me then tried to trick me into thinking she still loved me. 

All of them. Every single one. Has left the world better off.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe Goldberg

If there were a heaven and hell, heaven would be empty. Demons are all here. 

Ode to another day in prison. Every day I wake to the correctional officer loudly hitting the bars of my cell door and shouting for me to get up. It’s always far too early for me plus with nothing to wake up for I linger in bed until he grows impatient and unlocks the cell door. 

The big guy this morning has remnants of garlic on his breath as he gets far too close to my face to scream at me.   
“INMATE! Get yourself out of bed now!”   
He pulls me off my bunk and I half fall to the ground before he grabs me to my feet.   
“I don’t care if you have friends in high places Goldberg, you are in my house now. Do. You. Understand?!” 

I stay silent there is no point feeding this guy’s ego any further than it already is. What a disgusting waste of space. He thinks he knows what I am capable of. But he doesn’t even know the half of it.   
CandaceBenjiPeachBeckDelilahFincher. The list is ever growing and rapidly becoming a daily internal chant.   
I hold back the insatiable urge to smack his head repeatedly into the dirty porcelain sink to the left of him; not for his benefit of course. 

Everything I do is for Love. Love is all I need. But even her most expensive lawyers wouldn’t be able to get me off a murder charge of a correctional officer. 

Breakfast, Rec time, Lunch and then therapy with good old Doctor Fox. How thrilling this social schedule is in prison how will I ever find time to take up a hobby like knitting? Ugh. 

The passage of time in prison is a strange one, time passes fast and slow simultaneously; the walk to Doctor Fox’s office and the time proceeding it seemed to fly by but now sat on her tattered sofa the time grinds slowly to a halt. 

Today’s session starts like they all do, me sitting in absolute silence and Doctor Fox insisting on filling the air with verbal utterances. Doctor Fox wore the shortest skirt she possibly could get away with along with a loose-fitting silk shirt. She had kicked off her heels to the side of her and I could see her painted toenails through her sheer black tights. A notebook was balanced on her right thigh and she leaned to her left, the side of her body playfully draping over the arm of her chair. 

“Let’s try something different today Joe.” She began sitting up straight. I prayed she wasn’t going to try and full psychoanalysis on me as if my opinion of her skillset could get any lower. 

“Don’t think of me as your ‘shrink’. Think of me as a friend. We can talk about literally anything. See if we have any common ground?” 

I looked up at her, she seemed serious, but I couldn’t help but shake the suspicion that this was a ploy.   
“What could you possibly want to talk about?”

She fidgeted a moment playing with her hands but otherwise was unphased by my sharp tone. She dropped her hands to the hem of her short skirt and composed herself with the fakest grin I have ever seen. Is there nothing real about this girl? Honestly feminism weeps. 

“Well, I think we are more alike than you think Joe. I think we both are people that feel things very strongly and sometimes we develop unhealthy methods of dealing with those feelings.”

I stared her down, not liking where this was going. “Doc, I see what you are doing and don’t attempt to falsify a connection with no valid basis.”

She bit her lip slightly, I got her there. 

“Okay you caught me. I got taught that in Psych class and thought I would give it a try. College was such a waste of time really, academia is such a rich kids club don’t you think? But I sadly only realised that when I was half way through my degree and in mountains of student debt so I thought I might as well push through and make it worth it you know? I hate to think I wasted my time.”

I found myself smirking. “So instead of wasting your time. You wasted your time.” 

She smiled back at me. “That’s right.” Her voice was sickeningly sweet and almost higher in pitch I think the security dogs must have started barking by the fences.   
Wasting her time? What about my time?! If I could send her a bill for my time it would be far greater than her annual salary would ever be. 

But fine. She wants to be like friends. Let’s be friends. It sure would make these mandatory sessions more interesting. Game on. What else did I have to lose? 

I pretended to perk up after this exchange; me and Kiki discussed at lengths 18th century English literature. “I used to want to be a writer.” She admitted and I flinched as her body morphed into Beck’s in my mind. Ghosts seem to like to haunt you in prison it seems. 

“But then I realised people only appreciate great writers after they are already dead.”   
“And you wanted the glory when you could enjoy it.” I added and she nodded with another girly giggle. 

“It feels too weird to be sitting over here as if I am meant to be observing every subtle movement you make. Mind if I move closer?” She asked in a hushed voice, her eyes wide and mischievous.   
“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Kiki looked over to the door where the power-hungry correctional officer was sure trying his hardest to listen to every word we were saying. Wood triumphs over nosy eavesdroppers at last. 

Kiki moved over to the couch edging closer over to me, this girl knew exactly what she was doing. But I wouldn’t stoop so low as to getting my shrink to suck my cock. No way. Beck fucked her therapist and look how well that turned out for her. Though I figured it would be so easy, but I wouldn’t do that to Love. Even if it had been far too long. 

But then again, what goes on in prison stays in prison? No. I won’t do that. I know how much it hurts to have someone shatter your heart into a million pieces. Love was pregnant with our child and this-  
The alarm on her clock chimes and Kiki gives a half smile as if woken up from a dream and placed her hand over my arm to push herself up right. The touch was electric. Shit it has been a while. It was like I was some touched starved virgin. I don’t get up right away as I feel the stiffness in my pants swell further. 

She stands in front of me seeming not to acknowledge the situation as she tugs at the hem of her way too short skirt.   
“Well guess I will see you tomorrow Joe.” 

I swallowed and rose to my feet with a nod and left her office. The correctional officer looked down at my problem and then peered through the door at Doctor Fox. His face was smug. 

He began to escort me back to my cell in silence before smirking. “Kid you are dreaming if you are getting any of that pie.” 

Oh brother, give me break. Classic projection as it is likely defined in Kiki's few books on her shelves behind her desk. He was the one that wanted her, I noticed the officers fighting like school children over who got to escort the prisoners to their therapy sessions with her. Kiki was a smart girl, but she needed to look out for herself better. Creeps like Mr high and mighty over there could easily take advantage. The world was dangerous like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe Goldberg

Am I falling for this absurdity or am I falling in love or am I just bored? 

I woke up every morning after almost finding myself looking forward to seeing Kiki again. I had been alone with my thoughts for far too long, loneliness is a precursor to insanity.   
I guess this girl wasn’t so bad. She didn’t seem all that interested in ‘getting to the root of my supposed insanity’ like she was meant to. She was smart, very smart and knew exactly how to get what she wanted.   
Why not pass the time this way? No. Joe. Think of Love. Even though she hasn’t turned up to visitor hours in over 3 weeks; she still sent money to the commissary weekly. 

I couldn’t remember how long it was since I felt human touch other than rough housing from the officers and Kiki’s light touch on my arm. That girl was becoming more of tease every day; she sat herself closer and closer to me (so close I could smell her lotion and shampoo) and making any excuse to touch me. I knew she wanted me, but it was so obvious the girl was sick. Who in their right mind wanted someone who was “accused” of murdering their ex-girlfriend? 

Oh boy did Kiki seem to have issues. 

Not issues like Beck though no, these weren’t some rudimentary daddy issues. She clearly took this job because she liked dangerous men, they made her feel alive.   
It is sickening how some women have such little respect for themselves that they mistake being beaten to an inch of their lives as “love”. These women attempt to cure their men when, they are the ones who are sick. Kiki should be the one sat on the therapist sofa not me. 

Thursday’s were visitor days, I knew Love had been too busy with the upcoming baby to make the drive, but I still felt a lingering glimmer of hope that today would be the day I would see her again. Prison makes a mad man out of us all. I am even finding Kiki more and more attractive every day. I was the model inmate so not to ruin my chances of seeing Love. The promise of the permitted albeit brief hug at the start of the visit motivates me through the day. Visitor hour falls before my therapy session but who needs therapy when you have Love. I look at myself in the broken mirror of my cell Seven years bad luck for some poor bastard. I look unkempt I couldn’t let Love see me like this. I combed back my hair the best I could and double checked my prison uniform for any unsatisfactory stains. I shrug at my reflection, that will have to do. I had lost weight in here in addition to not being able to run like I did before has left me far too scrawny looking for my own liking, but I doubt the officers would smuggle in some dung bells and protein shakes for me. 

LA has made me vain. 

An officer appears at my door as I am scowling at my reflection. “Inmate, you have a letter.” He grunted throwing it through the bars. 

A letter? A Love letter? I feel my blood boil that I spy the envelope already open, privacy is dead in prison. 

I retrieved the letter from the floor and had to catch myself on my bunk to stop myself from being sick. The room began to spin.   
Love wasn’t coming today. In fact, she wasn’t going to be coming to see me again. 

I ran to the toilet in the corner of my cell and violently vomited. I felt the agonising pain rush over me, I was far too familiar with this feeling. The feeling of having your heart broken. 

I took a deep breath then reread the letter again and again, line after line disappointingly the words did not magically change. She explained she will still pay for my lawyer and any other expenses whilst incarcerated but she has decided she can’t bring her baby (HER baby!) into this mess. She decides now to end this and become all “sensible”. Every woman seems to think its fine to screw me over. 

I refuse to leave my cell, claim I am sick to the officers and they don’t argue when they catch a whiff of the toilet in my cell. They don’t think I am worth a trip to medical, so they just leave me. I just lay there and cry.   
I feel broken. 

That night Love’s form morphed into Doctor Fox’s, my dreams protecting me from the heartbreak I felt in my waking hours with a welcoming distraction. The “more than just daddy issues” cried out, needing me to touch her. She was nimble and small, but I didn’t need to be delicate with her. I found myself groaning out breathlessly coming back to reality. 

“Kid, if you feel like you must diddle yourself, keep it down alright? No one wants to hear that m’kay?” The guard shouted from outside my cell.   
Fucking prison. I just know he was touching himself behind his desk looking at the case files of all the female offenders from over the lake. 

Later on that morning, Kiki greeted me with a big grin and a wave, music was playing from her radio right by her and she turned up the volume when I entered the room.   
She looked different, her tights were replaced with knee high socks and her big pouty lips were stained red, with thick eye makeup.   
“Sorry for this get up.” She began pretending to be embarrassed that she noticed me gawking at her despite myself.   
“I have a date tonight and I don’t want to go home first.”   
I didn’t buy her excuses one bit, her diary was open on the desk just behind her, the day was entirely free; well except she had pencilled in our appointment in using big obnoxious cursive and smiley faces. Was this woman 12 years old? 

“I hope you don’t mind Joe, I asked the warden if we could have a longer session today. Given that we missed yesterday. I just feel like we have a lot to cover.” She smirked and drew close to me.   
I held my breath, was I really going to cheat on Love?   
Love left me, broke my heart and ran off with our baby what did I owe her? Answer, nothing. 

I don’t like it when girls just throw themselves at guys, it shows they have very little respect for themselves but in the case of Doctor Fox well at least I could pass the time with her. She could be another Delilah, another Karen Minty – anything to get this motherfucking mouse out of my house. 

I seized her small frame in my arms and placed my lips on her stained ones, she leapt up to wrap her legs around my waist returning the favour. Well thank you very much Prison for this one perk.   
I was right she was strong and nimble. I stumbled towards her desk to place her against the cold oak wood whilst kissing every square inch of her exposed snow-white skin. I felt her tugging at my pants and her eyes appeared to glimmer in mischief. 

This girl had no patience! Kiki seemed to need to feel desired, feel wanted. I wasn’t going to enable this any more than I already was. It just had been far too many lonely nights behind cold bars. I could make her feel good, but I haven’t decided if I wanted to yet. I will get my needs catered for first and foremost though. I tugged at her shirt and pulled it open, exposing more of her bare skin. Kiki’s breasts were only kept apart from me by a thin lace bralette, I slipped my hands under the fabric and Kiki moaned at the touch. I didn’t want her alarming the officer that was likely to be behind the door. I cupped a hand over her mouth.   
I didn’t trust her not to throw me under the bus if she was caught fucking a patient. They always believe the women. 

“Not one sound.” I whispered to her and she nodded with a big smirk and I propped her down pushing down on her shoulders to get to her knees. She clasped her hands over my pants obliging to my silent instruction, pulling them round my ankles and quickly wrapped her red mouth around my cock. I nearly recoiled in shock, it has been so long since someone had my cock in their mouth. She was different to Love, Amy, and Beck. She knew exactly what she was doing, and I didn’t have to be gentle. That was the beauty of emotionless sex, just pure animalistic desire. We are all descended from apes. I wrapped her long dark hair around my hands and made her take me deeper. I had to bite my own lip from crying out as she sucked and licked me to blow job nirvana. 

I released my grasp on her hair and she removed me from her mouth looking up at me obediently.   
“Get up and turn around.”   
“As you wish.” She winked and turned around, again I grabbed a hold of her aggressively pulling up her skirt and pulling her underwear aside and fucked her hard.   
She attempted to whimper out again, I sighed and returned my hand to her mouth to conceal the cries. 

When it was all over, I was sweating and nestling my face into Kiki’s hair kissing the nape of her neck. 

She pulled herself away from me and began to redress herself and glanced at the clock. “Well I guess that is all we have time for today.” She grinned. I found myself a bit taken aback. Maybe I had her wrong? She didn’t need to feel wanted she just wanted to fuck. Was I just an easy target for her? A desperate touch starved man locked away for fuck knows how long?   
I felt angry and even the orgasm I had didn’t help the hole in my heart. I recomposed myself and just headed for the door, but I felt one hand grab my arm and the other by my hips. 

“Good work today Joe. I think we made some real progress.” She pulled me down and kissed me quickly and gently before flouncing away from me. 

I left her office and whilst being escorted back to my cell I tried to figure out what the hell happened. It was clear she didn’t do this sort of thing with all her patients, I could tell just by her awkwardness at first before coming onto me. Back in my cell I felt something crinkle in my pants pocket; it was a note written in Kiki’s script. 

“And in the end, we were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love could heal our brokenness.  
P.s. you’re cute!” 

Well well, I guess the Doc was into me. This would make prison much more fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiki Fox

You could call me crazy because I want you, but you don’t know what you are talking about. Don’t ever make assumptions without knowing the whole story. 

A few months earlier-

Five O clock, time to go home. On the drive home I find myself smiling. Most days were never anything to write home about but today oh baby. Today is the day I met Joe Goldberg. 

He walked into my office all dark, handsome and brooding and I couldn’t believe it.   
“Good afternoon!” I greeted and gestured for him to sit down.   
“Joe isn’t it?” He gave me a grunt in reply. Okay he needed some time to warm to me, I get that. This wasn’t a typical meet cute at a bar I was his therapist. He needed to learn to trust me. This was going to be difficult as I know rich folk’s lawyers tend to make you stay silent in case the shrink testifies anything that could harm the case that they have built for them. 

I could tell behind the wall of silence Joe could be charming, I looked forward to climbing over that wall and finally talking to him. 

In the lobby of my building I place myself on autopilot to pretend to check my mail which of course I knew there would be none, no one knows I am here. My location tracking is turned off on my phone, I was a nobody among a sea of wannabe somebodies in LA. 

So far, I have managed to make an identity for myself, its been months and no one has questioned any fabricated documents or the fact until six months ago there was no Kiki Fox. 

I climbed the stairs to my apartment deep in thought I felt almost like I was in a trance. I had met some characters, lost souls of the system working at the prison I had only been there a handful of days when Joe walked into my office, but I already knew that he was my favourite. It was like a dream come true.   
It was an unfortunate dream however he was behind bars and very much in love with someone called Love Quinn who was carrying his baby. I saw her at the visitor entrance hours before I met him. 

These were unfortunate but not impossible circumstances. I mean I was the one that ‘helped’ him along to this place now. In prison away from her. It was my only chance. But he couldn’t stay in there forever that was the next task on my list to get him out of there but not before Love Quinn leaves the scene. 

I could tell she was nothing special she was just a fucked-up girl who liked to think she was oh so different from the rest of the rich LA population, she is no good for Joe. In my “professional medical opinion” I would recommend immediate cessation. 

I curled up on my sofa and ordered a pizza whilst cradling my leather scrapbook. It was becoming tattered now, but I wasn’t surprised with how frequently I perused through it and added to it. 

“Today shall we just play around with making assumptions about each other to start. I think you are a very good of judge of character Joe.”   
Joe looked up and I was prepared to get nothing back, getting him to talk was hard. I had spent much of this session talking to the air it seemed.   
“Is your assumption about me?” He finally asked critically with a raised eyebrow and I could see a vein protruding on his forward beneath his unkempt hair.   
“If you like.”

He shuffled in his seat not maintaining eye contact with me and instead looked around my office.   
“I think you have no life outside of this.” He gestured to my office. “You don’t have many relationships or hobbies outside of your work.”  
I laughed in surprise at his sudden honesty and to show I wasn’t offended.   
“Touché Goldberg, Touché.” 

Joe wasn’t further from the truth when he stated he believed I had no hobbies. He was so wrong. I caressed my scrapbook which held images, notes and other small artefacts stuck down with tape. All had a common denominator and that was Joe Goldberg. 

Joe Goldberg was my hobby.

And if he played his cards right, he could become much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this chapter. Kiki led me to a rather dark place. :P

Kiki Fox

 

A part of me just wants to know what happens. If you ever got a chemistry set as a gift when you were a kid, you couldn’t convince me that you weren’t tempted to just mix everything together just to see what would happen. What can I say? I have a very curious mind. Sunlight streamed through the skylight in my bedroom and I reluctantly arose from my bed. Another day, I was brimming with excitement of what the day would bring. I glanced at myself at the mirror my long dark hair had become an absolute mess in the night, and I would have to tame it. 

I checked the time to determine if I had time to shower before heading to the prison, luckily time was on my side today.   
As the water fell onto my body, I pondered about yesterday’s encounter with Joe, he wanted me. My mere touch on his arm was enough for him to be tempted to grab a hold of me and take me right there. 

This is going to be easier than I thought. I smirked to myself, he should have received the letter from “Love” today. I was quite proud of my handiwork, I had studied her writing style from all her social media and blogs to know how exactly she would break this sort of news to him. The plan was running smoothly. 

After my shower I began my usual getting ready ritual, styling my hair and doing my makeup. I found myself pondering over what I should wear longer than I usually do.   
“What would Joe like?” I thought and eventually settled for a short navy sundress with white daisies. Perfect. 

The first few patients I saw were boring typical troubled types that grew up on the wrong side of the tracks or were cursed with hereditary mental health issues left untreated due to the high cost of healthcare in the states.   
These encounters reminded me to check if my policy with the prison included dental. 

3:00pm. Joe’s appointment slot for today. I sat and waited, preened myself in my mirror but as time passed, I grew concerned. He was never late.   
I left my office to the staff room and stopped a correctional officer who seemed hopeful my approach wasn’t just for business.   
“Hey, I was meant to have an appointment with Joe Goldberg today? Do you know where he has gotten to?” 

The correctional officer just laughed and rolled his eyes. “The kids sick. His cell stinks of spew.”   
I widened my eyes in shock. “Has he been taken to medical?”  
Again he laughed at me, I frowned at the tall man who probably spent all his downtime in the gym or at bars forgetting he had a wife and kids at home because ‘his job is so tough’. I also had very little tolerance for people here not taking me seriously because of how I look. Sexist pigs the lot of them.   
“It’s not worth wasting a bed on him girlie.” 

I nodded pretending to understand and left the conversation before he could even attempt to hit on me. I did however feel his eyes staring intently at my ass as I walked away. I pretended to drop my notebook and bent over to pick it up looking over my shoulder from under my hair and there it was. The brute was catching flies staring at me. Gross. 

I didn’t believe Joe was sick, he must have gotten Love’s letter, I decided not to go straight back to my office and instead headed to the pre-trial cells to see Joe. What’s a social call between a patient and their shrink after all? 

He was fast asleep on his bunk when I arrived by his cell; I lent against his bars and watched him sleep. His eyes were blotchy, and his cheeks stained with dried tears. It must have really broken him.   
He whispered something so faint it was hard to make out, but I heard him. He whispered my name. Not that Love’s. Mine. Things couldn’t be more perfect. 

I left work early, I had some extracurricular tasks to take care of. Love Quinn.   
There are plenty of abandoned buildings in California if you know where to look. It was over an hour drive to a deserted shack in the middle of nowhere. I parked just behind some trees and made a mental note to change rentals tomorrow, couldn’t have anyone linking me to the scene. 

The powder pink princess Love Quinn was tied and whimpering in the darkest corner of the room when I entered. She didn’t know who I was, and I wasn’t about to do the typical evil super villain speech to anyone.   
“Please whoever you are. I have money. Why are you doing this? My boyfriend will be wondering where I am!” 

Stupid girl, typical bi-product of rich parents. She was a true Hollywood brat deep down, but she feigned her nice façade. Why couldn’t people just be real? I never wanted it to come to this, killing a pregnant woman wasn’t on my bucket list but I didn’t see any other way of getting rid of her. She was devoted, loyal and absolutely besotted to Joe. My toy. I wasn’t ever that good at sharing. I reached into my bag for gloves, a vial of tranquilizer and a syringe setting about to prime them. 

“Don’t fret Love. It will be all over soon.” I soothed and she sobbed all the more. “Time for your medicine. Doctor’s orders.” I went behind her to grab her bound arms and injected the tranquilizer, she sobbed further but soon she was still and limp; I untied her and left the syringe in her hand. 

This wasn’t my first rodeo but as I stared at Love’s now still but still crumpled face from crying, I almost felt a pang of guilt. If only she didn’t get in the way. All of Joe’s other interests had faded away, either he got rid of them himself or they left him. She had stuck to him however like gum on his shoe. She would have been the biggest barricade in the way of us getting closer. Now she was out of the way at last, I sprinkled lighter fluid all over the shack and over precious Love’s body and blew her a kiss as I chucked a match onto the ground and left. 

Love is like a burning flame and Love always has to end.


End file.
